Surprise, Surprise
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: Simply put: A Harry and Hermione splurge of romance.


**Surprise, Surprise**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP or any of it's characters. I do own the plot!

**Summary:**

Simply put: A Harry and Hermione splurge of romance.

-----

The deafening silence in the room caused Harry to wake up. He looked around the room only to find that it was empty. Yawning, he got out of bed and looked out the window. He had to smile. It was beautiful spring day. Just what he'd so desperately hoped for.

Why was he hoping for such a thing you ask? Sure his friends had no idea, and they still assumed that his feelings for Cho hadn't changed but little did they know he'd developed new feelings for a rather much simpler girl.

He could remember the day he realized how he felt. They were, as usual, seated in the common room, studying. Perhaps it was the warm illuminating glow of the fire burning in the fireplace that made him see her in a different light. Perhaps maybe it was because he was so close to her… Touching her skin… Well, whatever it was, Harry knew that his feelings for her had gone way past friendly.

"Harry," she'd asked when he stared a little too long.

He'd simply blushed and looked away. He began to find her smile to be the greatest part of his day. Her laugh was like music to his ears. All in all, he simply just loved her.

After that night, being near her became a necessity for him. Not that they were always apart or anything but with the classes in between, it was hard to just sit down and spend time together. He began to harbor feelings of love for his best friend. He never mentioned anything to Ron for fear of being taunted and ridiculed. For two months he contemplated whether telling her of his feelings. He'd gotten close to it before only to be interrupted many times.

The reason he so desperately wanted the day to be perfect was because he wanted to tell her just how he felt. He'd had it all planned out and he hoped very much it would work. He just wanted to go for a walk and enjoy the beautiful day with her… He really had nothing special planned.

Dressed and ready to go, Harry made his way downstairs for breakfast. He sat himself down across from Ron, grabbing a bagel.

"Where've you been," Ron asked taking a sip of his juice.

"Woke up a little late," Harry responded and looked around for Hermione. His breath got caught in his throat as he spotted her coming in. He scolded himself for blushing. He was seventeen; he shouldn't have been acting so silly. He pretended no to notice her coming to the table.

"Good morning Harry," she greeted him.

"Morning," he muttered. His head began to spin, his mind racing. He took a deep breath to himself down. He had to tell her how he felt. It was their last year at Hogwarts. Things had to be said. He was so busy thinking that he didn't realize that she'd stood up and gone to her class.

"You've been awfully quiet," Ron said as they made their way to their class.

"Something on my mind," Harry responded and that was all that was said in the matter.

It was tough for Harry to focus on his subject since he couldn't stop thinking of Hermione. He'd started to think of what he was going to say to her outside during their walk.

"Harry!" Ron nudged him for the second time. Everyone had already gone.

"Hmm…" Harry looked up. He was surprised to see that only he and Ron were the only ones left in the classroom. He gathered his books and followed his best friend out of the classroom. He had gone back to thinking when he'd bumped into her.

"Honestly Harry, you ought to watch out," she said with a small smile. "Well, see you at lunch."

Harry couldn't help but watch her go. He sighed and followed Ron to the common room. Since it was their last year, they got one hour in the class before lunch to do whatever they wanted… Unless of course you signed up for a class during that time, like Hermione. Ron sat down on the sofa, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"I say, classes sure got tough, despite the fact that we got one whole hour of nothing to do," Ron said shaking his head. He glanced at Harry only to find that his best friend wasn't paying attention again. He decided to poke him to get his attention. No response. He poked him again, harder this time. Still, no response. Grinning, he decided to just push him out of the seat.

"hey!" Harry exclaimed as he got up off the floor. "What was that for?"

"That, was for not paying attention! What's with you anyway? You've been acting rather odd lately…" Ron eyed him curiously.

Harry blushed.

"You've been doing that a lot too! Really Harry, you're starting to scare me."

"Sod off Ron. It's none of your business."

Ron gasped. "It's a girl isn't it?" he noticed Harry's blush deepen. "Well, not that I've noticed but… You've been freezing up and blushing when Hermione's around. There it is again," he exclaimed as Harry turned an even darker shade of red.

It took him a while to realize why Harry was being like that.

"You like Hermione!" Ron gasped once again, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "That's why you've been funny!"

Harry shut him up by clamping a hand down over his mouth.

"Why don't you just announce it to the whole school?" Harry snapped.

Ron pushed him away. "But really, I'm glad. For a minute there I thought you'd finally lost your bloody mind."

"Yeah well, don't go blabbing it."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Harry blushed again. "Today, during lunch out in the grounds."

Ron laughed. "Didn't peg you as the romantic type."

"I'm not. I'm just going to tell her and see where it goes from there."

"No… Romantic stuff?"

"No."

"Well, I'd hate to go out with you if you weren't a romantic."

"What do you know?"

"A lot mind you!" Ron said proudly. "I know for a fact that girls love those sweet cheesy lines guys always say. I also know that they love it when you're—"

"You watch too many movies. Ron, it makes me wonder about you," Harry winked before running off.

The two best friends spent the rest of their one hour talking and being silly out on the school grounds. They even went to Hagrid's hut and ate some snacks.

With the lunch hour drawing near, Harry decided to wait for Hermione at the entrance to the Great Hall. With a pat on the back and a wish of luck, Ron went inside.

"Harry?" Hermione asked spotting him. She was struggling to carry all her books.

"Oh, hi," Harry said and took some of her books to lighten the weight in her arms. "Care to join me for a walk? I sort of have to talk to you about something."

"Of course, I'm not even hungry," she replied with her smile.

As they walked out onto the grounds together, Harry began to think of what to say. He found it rather difficult to think of anything. He found his courage beginning to falter.

"So Harry, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Harry turned to her, as if startled in realizing she was there. He shook his head. He _had _to tell her. He didn't want to regret never telling her how he felt later on in the future. He took a deep breath.

"Well, you see Hermione…" he ran a quivering hand through his unruly jet black hair. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face and the courage he felt before was back. "Well, I didn't know who else to talk about this with. Ron… Ron's no help."

"Well, no comment. So, what's on your mind?"

"See, there's this girl and she's really… She's really pretty and I really like her. She's smart, she's got a great sense of humor and when she smiles… Everything is brighter. The thing is, I really want to ask her out… But I have no idea what she's going to say."

"Oh," was all that she replied.

"So, Hermione, is your answer yes or no?"

He let out a yelp of pain when Hermione's books fell on his foot. Hermione gasped before delving into many apologies. Harry held up a hand to let her know he was okay. They stood in silence for a while. The silence made Harry nervous. Did her silence mean that she was rejecting him?

"Um, now would be a good time to say something. Anything for that matter," Harry said. "_Please _say something."

Hermione looked up at him, still at a loss for words.

"Well," she said moments later. She bit her lip, hanging her head. "I'm sorry Harry but…" she slowly looked up, a smile on her face. "Yes."

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief as he threw her books aside and gathered her into his arms. Hermione was a bit worried he'd damaged her books but… Well, she could worry about that later. He smiled at how perfectly she seemed to fit into his arms.

"You scared me there for a moment," he said.

"Why would you be scared," Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

Blushing, he replied, "Because I love you."

Harry was taken aback by her response. She'd leaned up and kissed him. Sure it was just a quick kiss but it seemed that the world around him slowed to a halt. His head seemed to be rining. When she pulled away, the sensation was like falling hard onto the ground from fifty feet high. He could barely stand.

"Wow… What was that for?" he asked still awestruck.

With a smirk on her face, she replied. "Figure it out."

Before he could realize what she'd said, she was already making her way back to the castle. He immediately ran after her.

"Hey, come on Hermione. That's not nice," he said.

"Honestly Harry, you're so dense when it comes to girls," she replied but kissed him on the cheek nonetheless. "It meant that I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

In a flurry of excitement, Harry dropped her books again, picking her up. He spun around with her in his arms. They ended up falling onto the soft green grass, their laughter filling the air.

Grinning from ear to ear, overcome with bliss, Harry said the only thing he could say,

"This is the best day of my life."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had a Harry and Hermione romantic splurge. I'm sorry Heh! But Yeah I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I wrote it and I've posted it! This is only a one shot! Rather strange one at that. Heh! Anyway, please be kind and leave me a review. Muchas Gracias! Adios! 


End file.
